


¿Per què em vaig enamorar de tu?

by Clarinete



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: És curiós pensar en la manera en què m'he enamorat de tu, i que no em permet veure cap mena de defectes en la teva persona.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 1





	¿Per què em vaig enamorar de tu?

És curiós pensar en la manera en què m'he enamorat de tu, i que no em permet veure cap mena de defectes en la teva persona. I és que tu per a mi ho ets tot i certament jo per tu, seria capaç de fer qualsevol cosa i passar per alt les teves equivocacions. Sé que no ets la persona perfecta, però què més dóna? Jo he arribat a estimar-te amb totes les teves imperfeccions i encara que no ho creguis, m'és impossible no pensar-te sent el meu tot. T'has convertit en algú tan especial, que ni tan sols sé on t'havies ficat abans.  
Et he necessitat sense saber-ho per massa temps i ara que et tinc al meu costat després de tants anys, tot just puc creure la sort que tinc. Vas arribar per canviar moltes coses, entre elles la meva manera de pensar i de veure el món. Aspectes que mai em vaig arribar a imaginar i que jurava que sempre serien els mateixos. Però la vida canvia i tu millor que ningú, has sabut com demostrar-.  
Si l'amor m'ha encegat no vull saber res més a partir d'ara, perquè em sento més feliç del que m'he sentit mai. I tot això és únicament gràcies a tu. Per tot el que m'has donat i per mostrar-me que es pot estimar de veritat.  
Tot això que sento per tu, és una cosa que no planejava sentir. L'amor va fluir de mica en mica i sense explicació; no sé si van ser els teus ulls, la boca, o tots aquests moments de somriures i baralles a la babalà, el que em va fer caure rendit a tu.  
No, jo no volia estimar així, no estava en els meus plans enamorar de ningú, i menys de tu, tu que vas arribar com un simple estrany, de poc et vas convertir en aquest home que em té tornat boig, pensant tot el dia en tu , amb aquest somriure estúpida que no puc explicar quan em pregunten per què somric així.  
Tenen raó quan diuen que l'amor no sé busca, doncs amb tu vaig descobrir que estàvem destinats a coincidir, així, en el moment menys pensat, en el lloc menys esperat, ens vam descobrir mirant-nos sense pensar que això seria una bella història per escriure.  
Just ara, sento que és un gran moment per a mi, em sento ple, satisfet, realitzat i feliç, sento que ets el meu complement perfecte, el meu company de vida, el meu company de somnis.  
No cal dir-te que t'estimo, si ho diu cada porus del meu cos, t'ho diuen els meus ulls, el meu somriure, t'ho confirmen els meus petons.  
Li demano a el cel que al teu costat em regali molt de temps, poder compartir milers d'alegries, poder construir irrompibles records.  
Li demano a la vida que em vulguis sempre així, que no se'ns gasti mai l'amor, ni les ganes de seguir, només espero que el nostre amor segueixi creixent així, com fins ara.  
De mica en mica, sense por, sense prejudicis, sense complexos, amb la consciència plena que si estem junts, és perquè amb tota l'ànima ens volem.  
Em vaig enamorar de tu, entre lletres i converses, entre la teva presència i la teva absència, em vaig enamorar sense adonar-me el temps o la distància, em vaig enamorar com ja ningú s'enamora, em vaig enamorar sense pensar si estaràs o no demà, em vaig enamorar del teu essència, del teu ésser, de valent que hi ha en la teva ànima.  
Em vaig enamorar de tu, de les teves abraçades, el teu estupidesa i els teus mirades, em vaig enamorar perdudament, sense retorn i en la bogeria de lliurar-ho tot sense esperar res, em vaig enamorar quan no creia que podria, em vaig enamorar de manera poètica, realista, terrenal i simple, em vaig enamorar del teu físic i els teus sentiments, em vaig enamorar del que guardes en el teu cor i els teus dintre seu, em vaig enamorar ximple i infantilment, em vaig enamorar sincerament ... i així, poc a poc em vaig enamorar de tu, totalment.

❛❛ 𝑁𝑜 𝑠é 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑜 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑙𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑟 𝑙𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑢𝑐𝑒𝑑𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑠𝑑𝑒 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑠𝑡𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑖 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑎. 𝐴𝑙 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑐𝑖𝑝𝑖𝑜, 𝑛𝑖 𝑠𝑖𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑟𝑎 𝑖𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑖𝑛𝑎𝑏𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑑𝑎 𝑙𝑎 ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑎 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑠 𝑡𝑜𝑐𝑎𝑟í𝑎 𝑣𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑟 𝑒𝑙 𝑢𝑛𝑜 𝑎𝑙 𝑙𝑎𝑑𝑜 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑜𝑡𝑟𝑜. 𝐷𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑏𝑒𝑟𝑙𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑏𝑖𝑑𝑜, 𝑙𝑜 𝑚á𝑠 𝑝𝑟𝑜𝑏𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑒𝑠 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑏𝑟í𝑎 𝑠𝑜𝑟𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑒𝑚𝑝𝑟𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑢𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑖 𝑒𝑠𝑐𝑒𝑝𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑠𝑚𝑜, 𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑠𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑒𝑙 𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟.❜❜


End file.
